El honor de un elfo
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Aunque Kreacher sea una mezcla entre Gollum y un elfo doméstico no significa que no tenga corazoncito y quiera vender todos los objetos de los Black en ebay para irse a las Bahamas.


**Disclaimer: **Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a **Misila**, no sé si ha quedado cómo querías, pero es que todo lo que se me ocurría era demasiado… subido de tono, así que esta versión es un poco más light xD

* * *

**EL HONOR DE UN ELFO**

* * *

Malditos. Todos ellos eran unos inmundos seres salidos de mierda de hipogrifo. No merecían ni siquiera oler la fragancia tan original que le había costado dejar en aquella casa.

Todo su esfuerzo durante años por convertir la casa de su ama en un escenario digno de una película de terror de clase B tirado a la basura por la estúpida pelirroja traidora a la sangre que necesitaba urgentemente pasarse por la peluquería.

Kreacher maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio el suelo limpio, ¡le había llevado dos meses cubrir todo el suelo con el pis y los excrementos de sangre puras! ¡Había sido un trabajo muy duro y ahora todo había desaparecido por la pelirroja! Ella no sabía lo que era limpiar de verdad, aquel mejunje que hizo le daba a la casa el aspecto de una casa de renombre de sangre pura. Pero tenía que venir la inmundicia a joderlo todo.

Empezando por limpiar las ventanas. ¡Limpiarlas! ¡Las ventanas limpias estaban pasadas de moda! Y eso lo sabía muy bien Kreacher, que no es que se llamara así por su familia, sino que era su nombre artístico, porque él era un renombrado decorador de interiores para los sangre puras. Su ama había sabido ver en él su potencial y lo había acogido como su elfo doméstico, pero sus tareas eran más bien la decoración y el mantenimiento de la casa. Y ahora llegaban esos negados de la moda, con sus ropas anticuadas –todo el mundo sabía que ahora estaba de moda el destape y había que llevar taparrabos, pero, claro, solo los elfos estaban dispuestos a ser víctimas de la moda- a destrozar todo su trabajo.

Cada mugre, cada moco colocado con infinito aprecio, todo había desaparecido bajo el aterrador trapo y la innombrable lejía de la Señora Digo Que Soy Pelirroja Natural Pero En Realidad Tiño a Todos Mis Hijos Nada Más Nacer Con Un Tinte Permanente Porque Soy Morocha Hasta En La Concha. Que a Kreacher no se la daba, él había visto la verdad, había sido tocado por la Luz de la Sabiduría y había descubierto que la traidora a la sangre era morena. Aunque, quien dice que había sido tocado por la luz, quiere decir que el elfo tenía una extraña afición de espiar a todo el mundo cuando se duchaban y ahí había sido cuando lo había visto.

Pero ese poderío que desprendía en sus partes bajas no evitaba que Kreacher odiara que estuviera destrozando su obra de arte poco a poco. Los doxys habían venido a quejarse porque ese no era el trato, eso no era lo que habían pactado al principio. El elfo se había pasado años haciendo streptease para los doxys a cambio de que decorasen sus cortinas para que ahora vinieran ellos y los echaran. Y, lo peor de todo, ¡planeaban deshacerse de sus polluelos! Porque, sí, señores y señoras, las crías de doxys eran de Kreacher. ¿Qué cómo fue eso posible? Pues ni idea, porque tampoco es que tenga un tratado de cómo es el aparato reproductor de un elfo doméstico o de una doxy, ni siquiera sé si lo tiene, puede que Kreacher, bajo el taparrabos, tenga una anaconda –_my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't*_\- o sea un muñeco Ken.

La cosa era que en aquella casa había más tensión que en el bautizo de un gremlin, y mira que tiene que haber tensión ahí ¿eh? Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿un elfo doméstico no puede ser una raza mestiza de gremlin mojado y un gremlin seco? O sea, pensadlo, porque sentido tiene. No me podéis decir que no.

Pero, como iba diciendo, la cosa era que Kreacher estaba cabreado porque destrozaran su trabajo, y él demostraba su enfado de una manera particular, en realidad, cuando se enfadaba, él se iba al piso donde estaba Buckbeak, con la cual mantenía una relación extraña –y si no es hembra me da igual, la hago hermafrodita-, y la ordeñaba. Sí, cuando se cabreaba se emborrachaba de leche de hipogrifo. No le miréis tan raro, que Sirius también lo hace cuando está deprimido porque su ahijado no se parece a su difunto marido, quiero decir, amigo. O cuando se ve en el espejo y ve los pelos que lleva, eso es un golpe bajo para su orgullo, más teniendo en cuenta su pasado como peluquero junto con su hermano y su gloriosa peluquería _Ubres de R&amp;S_.

Mientras bebía Kreacher se dio cuenta que debía salvar cuantas cosas pudiera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que las crías de mamá coneja y ella terminaran de destrozar su tesoro. Porque él no podía abandonar el barco y a su tripulación, él no iba a quedarse con la tabla entera mientras su amada obra se hundía lentamente, él no iba a ser un suicida que se tiraba desde un acantilado para ver a su preciosidad una vez más, él no iba a aceptar un contrato de sumisión contra un lunático sadomasoquista que cada vez que abría la boca subía el pan solo para huir de su soledad. No, él no iba a ir a unos juegos estúpidos de todos contra todos como si fueran unas rebajas. Él se iba a enfrentar a sus miedos, armado con su taparrabos a la última moda alcanzaría la gloria salvando los objetos de sus antiguos amos que luego podría vender en ebay para comprarse un billete a las Bahamas. ¿Qué? Él era leal a esa casa, pero ya estaba viejo y los huesos no se llevan bien con el frío.

Se atusó el pelo de las orejas que tanto le había costado hacer que crecieran y salió de la habitación dejando a Buckbeak desolada porque la habían toqueteado, pero, otra vez, no habían terminado la faena.

Lo primero que fue a coger fue ropa interior de su ama, la cual desprendía un olor delicioso a hembra. Ah, con aquellas bragas enormes en las manos podía recordar los últimos días de Walburga Black, cuando ella tenía pérdidas de orina que ni Concha Velasco podría resolver con indasec* y si a eso le sumamos que no le gustaba lavar su ropa interior porque se formaban pelotillas incómodas, pues el olor permanecía en toda la habitación.

Después de esconder las bragas sorteando a un Sirius emo que lloriqueaba por no haber catado mujer desde que salió de la cárcel, volvió al cuarto a buscar más cosas que salvar: pelos que aún quedaban en la almohada, cepillos para el pelo, todo lo que podía coger, lo escondió.

Luego fue al salón, allí vio la preciosa botella que contenía sangre pura del tatarabuelo de Orion. Oh, aquella había sido una reliquia en la familia desde generaciones. La cogió y abrió disfrutando del olor a grandeza que desprendía, así es como era la sangre pura. No la sangre contaminada de los mestizos y sangre pura que olían a colonia de bebé y demás asquerosidades.

Pese a que poco a poco quedaban menos tesoros que recopilar porque el escuadrón anti-moda había empezado a recoger, Kreacher guardó todo lo que pudo.

En uno de esos momentos entró al cuarto del mártir Regulus, el cual murió por proteger la virginidad de su elfo que iba a ser mancillado por un calvo desnarigado. Él era su héroe, debía proteger su mayor tesoro.

El elfo se subió a la cama de su antiguo amo, se revolcó en ella, disfrutando la suavidad de la tela, alguien diría que se estaría excitando, pero, como sigo sin saber si los elfos siquiera sienten atracción sexual, diré que estaba cocinando unas deliciosas albóndigas o almóndigas, porque el idioma ahora da igual –o eso dicen las malas lenguas-.

Suspiró y miró el guardapelo que Regulus le había dado como regalo y que él había escondido bajo la almohada. Era tan bonito. Depositó un beso en su superficie resplandeciente y gimió.

—Mi tesoro. Kreacher ama a su tesoro. Amo le dio esto a Kreacher porque le ama, porque quiere que él le recuerde para siempre —susurró el elfo mientras hacía movimientos espasmódicos. No, yo tampoco sé qué es lo que estaba haciendo, ni si se estaba toqueteando o si estaba sufriendo un ataque epiléptico.

Pero lo que sí tengo claro es que los elfos domésticos y Gollum son parientes cercanos, de alguna forma u otra.

¿Qué fue antes: Gollum o el elfo doméstico?

Ahí os lo dejo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

*_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't_: Me imagino que todos sabréis de dónde viene, pero, para los que no, es parte de una canción de Nicki Minaj — _Anaconda._

_*Concha Velasco podría resolver con indasec_: Hay un anuncio en España donde Concha Velasco –una actriz, cantante y bailarina española- habla sobre cómo indasec la ayudó con sus pérdidas de orina.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, más o menos xDD


End file.
